


Mary, Mother of God

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [142]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Lore
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Motherhood, Other, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: when you kissed theKing,did you wonderwhy me?





	Mary, Mother of God

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mary, Mother of God  
> Written: 2006
> 
> Revised June 3 - 4, 2019
> 
> originally posted on ff.net/LJ in 2006. out of all my poems, this is the one that's gotten the most response. warnings for discussion of rape and forced pregnancy.

i wonder how you,  
             Mary, Mother of God,  
felt when the  
             Spirit  
tore through you, not even  
seeking permission, invading you  
in the rape of rapes—  
did you feel anger, for even  
a moment, or merely pain? the  
             Child  
you bore was the most important in  
the world: did you ever feel  
pride that you, of all women,  
were chosen to bear the  
              King?  
  
              Joseph  
believed he was chosen,  
              Son of David,  
that  
              God  
honored him with the care of the  
              King.  
              dear Mary,  
we know the truth—it was you picked,  
you the herald and bearer.  
you were the choice out of all creation;  
you were picked,  
              dearest of Marys:  
you were the  
              Mother of God.  
  
are you not proud, little maid of Nazareth?  
ah, but pride is a sin—were you excited  
to be the one who bore the  
                King?  
you were the greatest woman in the world,  
                Mary, Mother of God—  
you were  
                the Holy Raped.  
  
                                 were pride not a sin,  
                                         would you be proud?  
                                 were wrath not a sin,  
                                         would you be furious?  
  
              Mary,  
did you ever dare to question  
              Him  
for taking you?  
did you ever scream and cry,  
beg the sky  _why_ and fall to your knees?  
did you demand, with broken innocence  
and righteous fury, why  
              He  
shattered through you,  
breaking and mending you, leaving a child?  
did you once feel terrified?  
  
after you laid eyes on your  
            Child,  
did your soul heal? was all forgiven?  
did you fall in love?  
when you kissed the  
            King,  
did you wonder  _why me?_  
  
i'm sure you never asked  
             Joseph—  
just a man, what could he know?  
and you couldn't ask your mother—  
she'd never understand; how could she?  
she never felt  
             God's hand  
rip through her, leaving such a seed,  
a spark of life and revolution,  
the salvation of humanity.  
  
tell me,  
             dear Mary,  
if you can hear me from paradise  
—as the  
             Mother of God,  
I'm sure you made it there—did you ever  
demand an explanation of your  
             Child's Father?  
did you once ask why? or did you merely  
bow your head and keep on your way,  
like a good daughter of your time?  
was it love,  
              Mary?  
or duty? or, for you,  
were they the same?

 


End file.
